Baby Proposal
by pensilabcd
Summary: [CH 4 IS UP!] Seandainya ini mimpi buruk Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat bangun dan tak ingin mengingatnya lagi... Tapi kenyataan memilih berlaku kejam kepadanya. Dua garis di testpack yang kini berada di tangannya adalah jawaban tegas: Baekhyun hamil! It's Chanbaek fanfict! (Remake novel Dahlia, Gielda Latifa)
1. Prolog

Seandainya ini mimpi buruk,  
Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat bangun  
dan tak ingin mengingatnya lagi...

Tapi kenyataan memilih berlaku kejam kepadanya. Dua garis di testpack yang kini berada di tangannya adalah jawaban tegas: Baekhyun hamil. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan adalah mencari bapak anak ini dan meminta pertanggungjawaban.

Baekhyun tidak berharap dinikahi Chanyeol. Dia ingin laki-laki itu mengurusinya selama masa kehamilan. Dengan senang hati, dia menyerahkan bayi itu ke tangan Chanyeoll-sesederhana itu.

Namun, berada bersama Chanyeol membuatnya melihat laki-laki itu dari sisi lain. Sisi lembut dan penuh perlindungan. Sisi yang membuat dadanya berdesir. Perasaan yang mengenalkan Baekhyun pada... cinta. Mungkinkah ini pertanda mimpi buruknya kelak akan berakhir bahagian

**Annyeong eonniedeul/saengiedeul ini baru sinopsisnya ya**

**Ini REMAKE dari NOVELNYA Dahlian dan Gielda latifha. Karena aku emang suka sama novel ini. Jadi aku remake dengan main cast Chanbaek. Hehe**

**Oh iya. Mau lanjut atau delete aja? Lanjut atau gaknya tergantung dari para readers ya. **

**Thank you for read :)**

**With Love**

**DeeNa**

**Last Word. REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bayi Proposal**

**(Remake Novel Dahlian dan Gielda Latifa)**

**Main Cast : Chanbaek. GS for Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah setengah jam lebih Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi apartementnya. Perasaannya kacau. Hampir sepuluh menit lebih ia memegang alat itu, tetapi ia malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak berani melihatnya. Ia takut pada kebenaran yang akan terhampar di depan matanya.

Ini kali kedua ia menggunakan test pack, setelah kemarin tidak dapat melihat hasil yang jelas. Garis yang menunjukkan apakah dia positif atau negatif hamil tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Pagii ini, dia mengulanginya lagi untuk lebih memastikannya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dikuatkan hati untuk melihat hasil yang terlihat. Perlahan, matanya terbuka, dan pandangannya terarah pada alat tes ditangannya. Pekik tertahan ke luar dari bibirnya. Matanya membulat, tangannya mulai gemetaran. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menduga tetapi hatinya terus menyangkal kemungkinan itu. Namun, tanda positif yang ada di testpeck terlihat jelas. Dia hamil! Perasaan Baekhyun tidak karuan. Takut, panik, dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Dia masih berharap bahwa tanda positif itu hanyalah khayalannya.

Dia tidak mungkin hamil disaat seperti ini. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan! Dia tidak mungkin hamil! Test pack ini pasti salah. Tangan Baekhyun masih terkepal kuat. Dia berharap kalau semua ini mimpi. Hatinya makin gelisah.

Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya nanti. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan kepada keluarganya apalagi appa-nya. Selama ini dia memilih untuk tinggal di apartement karena dia mau menunjukkan kalau dia bisa mandiri dan dia bukan anak manja. Dia ingin membuktikan itu pada Appa-nya."Tapi kenapa yang terjadi malah seperti ini?", batin Baekhyun menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Baekhyun bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan biaya kuliahnya. Dia ingin mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang desaigner yang handal. Dia rela meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang selama ini orang tuanya berikan, karena Appa-nya ingin Baekhyun masuk kuliah jurusan bisnis. Baekhyun memang kuliah dijurusan bisnis seperti keinginan Appa-nya tapi dia juga mengikuti kursus desaigner untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Appa Baekhyun ingin agar dia bisa menjadi pewaris perusahaan Byun. Appa Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun mengikuti kursus itu, tapi Eomma juga kakaknya tahu kalau dia mengikuti kursus itu. Baekhyun juga belum berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun setelah Kris-mantan kekasihnya- mengkhianatinya. Namja itu berselingkuh dengan teman sekampus Baekhyun yang selama ini telah menjadi teman curhatnya.

Air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir deras. Dia menangis sesenggukan, merasa tidak berdaya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menjalani kehamilannya ini. Dia tidak menginginkan seorang bayi. Tidak pada saat ini! Saat dirinya sedang bersemangat untuk kuliah dan bekerja. Jika ia melepaskan cita-citanya menjadi desaigner hanya karena hamil, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi.

Selain itu, dia juga merasa tidak sanggup untuk menjadi seorang Eomma. Dia yakin, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang Eomma yang baik. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menggugurkan saja, tetapi dengan cepat diralatnya kembali. Baginya, menggugurkan kandungannya itu terlalu keji, tidak manusiawi. Namun, dia juga tidak ingin menikah. Dia tidak ingin terperangkap dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang akan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas, dan akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan semua yang pernah dia cita-citakan. Dia juga masih terlalu muda untuk membangun sebuah keluarga.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan bayi ini? Hanya ada dua pilihan; melahirkan dan membesarkannya sendiri, atau memberitahu namja itu. Bukankah namja itu Appa dari bayi yang dikandungnya? Jadi, dia berhak tahu. Baekhyun bangkit dari toilet dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil mempertimbangkan keputusannya, ia melangkah ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya perlahan. Setengah melamun, ia duduk di sofa di ruang tamu yang juga dijadikan untuk ruang tv.

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Haruskah dia menelepon namja itu dan mengatakan,

" Hai, ini Baekhyun, yeoja yang pernah sekamar denganmu di kapal pesiar waktu liburan di Pulau Jeju…aku sedang mengandung anakmu," begitu saja, tanpa basa-basi pikir Baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena itu terlalu aneh. Dia harus mengatakan langsung dihadapan lelaki itu tapi Baekhyun takut. Masih teringat jelas, reaksi yang timbul di dalam dirinya ketika bertemu dengan namja itu. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan atletis, serta wajah tampannya mampu membuat perut Baekhyun mulas. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin mampu membuat hati Baekhyun terjungkir balik. Namja itu memang sangat mempesona. Baekhyun mendesah resah.

Baekhyun takut jika namja itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan malah balik menuduh kalau dia, yeoja yang tidak baik dan pernah melakukan itu dengan namja lain. Baekhyun benar-benar akan menghajar namja itu itu kalau berani menuduhnya serendah itu. Namja itu adalah orang pertama baginya, dan dia ingat persis setiap detail kejadian itu hingga musibah ini terjadi. Tiba-tiba gelombang amarah melanda Baekhyun. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mabuk dan merelakan namja itu menyentuh tubuhnya! Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Seandainya semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali. Seandainya…

Dua minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun sangat gembira saat mengetahui dirinya memenangkan undian berhadiah di hyundai departement yang iseng-iseng diikutinya. Dia mendapat hadiah liburan ke Pulau Jeju selama tiga hari dua malam. Berhubung hadiah itu diperuntukkan bagi dua orang maka Baekhyun mengajak sahabatnya Luhan, untuk ikut dalam liburan itu. Tanpa perlu ditawari dua kali, Luhan segera menyambut gembira tawarannya. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Karena kedekatan mereka berdua membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menyebut mereka Twins BaekLu. Sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi yang menjadi sahabat Baekhyun selain Luhan, dia adalah Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sudah berselingkuh dengan kekasihnya.

Mereka naik jetfoil mewah untuk menyeberang ke Pulau Jeju. Meskipun perjalanan melalui laut itu cukup menyenangkan, tapi perjalanan itu terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Luhan. Dia mabuk laut. Baekhyun memandangi wajah Luhan yang terduduk lemas di sofa itu dengan wajah geli bercampur bingung. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan laut yang sangat indah ditambah dengan cuaca yang mendukung. Luhan terus mengeluhkan perutnya yang terasa mual dan pandangannya yang mulai berputar-putar. Luhan juga tak henti-hentinya mengomel tentang perjalanan yang terasa amat panjang dan mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut perjalanan ini. Saat melihat Luhan akan muntah, Baekhyun segera memapahnya keluar ruangan. Membawanya ke dek kapal.

"Kau norak sekali sih Lu, apa kau benar tak pernah naik kapal mewah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aish, aku sedang sakit begini kau masih bisa mengejekku. Aku kira kita akan naik pesawat, apa enaknya juga naik kapal?" Gerutu Luhan sebal.

Luhan yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa mual yang mendesak hendak keluar dari perutnya bergegas melangkah ke tepi dek. Sambil berpegangan pada pagar dek, dia menumpukan perutnya di pagar, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke laut. Kakinya yang terjulur menghalangi jalan, membuat seorang namja yang sedang tergesa-gesa tersandung hingga hampir terjatuh. Untung saja, Baekhyun cukup cekatan. Dia menangkap lengan namja itu dan menahannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya, membantu namja itu menemukan keseimbangannya. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Sesaat, mata mereka beradu.

Mata Baekhyun membesar saat menyadari betapa tampannya namja itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang seksi. Rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Lelaki itu membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan pandangan dingin, lalu melengos sambil mendengus kesal, melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Mianhae Tuan…" teriak Baekhyun tapi namja itu terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan teriakan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba, langkah namja itu terhenti. Namja itu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan Iphone dan mendekatkan ke telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah berbicara dengan nada marah.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Di dekatinya temannya yang masih muntah-muntah itu, lalu menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Gwenchana Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Sudah agak lebih baik dari yang tadi. Aish, jinjja. Aku tidaak akan naik kapal lagi jika jadinya seperti ini," gerutu Luhan kesal.

Karena suara namja yang sedang menelepon itu terlalu keras, mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melirik namja tampan itu. Namja itu tampak sangat kesal dan suaranya semakin keras hingga Baekhyun dan Luhan dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama disini. Seingatku, kita sudah sepakat untuk bertemu disini. Kau bilang, aku harus berangkat lebih dulu, lalu kau akan menyusul. Tapi, saat kapalku berangkat, kau malah baru memberi kabar bahwa kau tidak bisa ikut dalam perjalanan ini!" Seru namja itu. Rahangnya tampak mengeras dan tangan kirinya mencengkeram pagar besi begitu erat. Tampak jelas kalau namja itu sedang berusaha keras menahan amarahnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu. Dia tidak ingin menguping, tetapi suara keras namja itu masuk begitu saja ke telinganya tanpa permisi. Seorang awak kapal lewat di depan mereka berdua.

"Mianhae agassi, namja itu siapa ya?" Tanya Luhan pada awak kapal itu.

"Itu Park Sajangnim, saya permisi dulu," kata awak kapal itu sambil berlalu setelah membungkukkan badan pada mereka.

"Kau sudah setuju kita akan bersama untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah perjalanan ini, kita akan berpisah secara baik-baik. Tapi-" namja itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan kemarahannya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya,

"sekarang, katakan alasanmu kenapa kau membatalkan rencana ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada melunak.

Namja itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tampaknya sedang mendengarkan lawan bicaranya mengatakan sesuatu.

"MWO?!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh cepat, terkejut mendengar seruan keras namja itu.

"Kau membatalkan perjalanan kita karena keluargamu menjodohkanmu dengan pilihan mereka?"Suara namja itu kembali dipenuhi amarah.

"Dan kau setuju untuk menikah dengannya dalam waktu dekat ini?"Namja itu terdiam sejenak, kembali mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Mwo?! Kau tidak bisa berdaya menolak permintaan mereka? Kau…" namja itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Mata Baekhyun terbeliak dan kaget saat namja itu mengayunkan tangannya dan melemparkan Iphone-nya ke dalam laut. Dengan wajah murka, namja itu memutar tubuh, memunggungi Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi. Baekhyun menatap kosong punggung namja itu hingga namja itu berbelok di ujung dek, dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Melihat ulah namja itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas panjang dan tak mengerti dengan sikap namja itu. Lalu ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Luhan.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam. Apa kau baik – baik saja Lu?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kapal.

Ketika kapal merapat di pelabuhan, Luhan sudah mulai pulih dari mabuk lautnya. Dia dan Baekhyun segera turun dari kapal dan mengikuti tour guide masuk ke dalam bus hotel. Rombongan pun berangkat menuju Hyatt Regency Jeju. Setibanya di hotel, Baekhyun segera menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk mengecek namanya dan mengurus registrasi, sementara Luhan duduk menunggu di kursi lobi sambil memainkan Iphone miliknya. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar dan dua buah welcome drink card, Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah mundur. Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang. Saat Baekhyun berbalik dan ingin meminta maaf, matanya terbelalak. Ternyata, orang yang ditabraknya adalah namja tampan tadi.

"Jeosonghamnida tuan, saya tidak sengaja,"ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

Namja itu menatap Baekhyun kesal sambil terus berbicara di Iphone, yang tampak masih baru. Pandangan Baekhyun turun ke lantai dan melihat kacamata hitam tergeletak di dekat namja itu. Baekhyun hendak mengambil kacamata itu. Namun, ternyata namja itu memiliki niat yang sama. Tak dapat dihindari, jemari mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Saat Baekhyun mendongak, pandangannya bertemu

dengan mata namja itu. Dia dapat melihat bola matanya yang indah itu dari dekat. Tanpa disadari, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Perutnya terasa melilit seketika, wajahnya terasa memanas. Cepat, ia menarik tangannya dan berdiri.

Setelah memungut kacamatanya, namja itu pun berdiri. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan gusar tanpa sedikit pun menjauhkan Iphone dari telinganya. Kemudian, dia memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi kesal dengan sikap arogan namja itu. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah ke tempat Luhan yang sedang menahan tawanya karena kejadian tadi.

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali Baek, aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan tampang seperti sekarang. Apa kau suka dengan namja tadi? Aku akan menelepon Xiumin dan menceritakan kejadian tadi," cerocos Luhan

"sepertinya kau puas sekali menertawakanku Lu, awas kau…,"kata Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan.

" Appo Baek, kau suka sekali menjitak kepalaku," kata Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kajja kita ke kamar, aku sudah lelah mendengar ocehanmu itu,"kata Baekhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke kamar mereka berdua.

Sebelum meninggalkan lobby, Baekhyun menoleh. Dia melihat namja itu masih terus berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau.

"Biar tahu rasa! Dasar orang kaya sombong!"gerutu Baekhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Luhan.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan terlalu benci dia atau kau akan jatuh cinta padanya "ucap Luhan masih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"itu tidak akan terjadi "kata Baekhyun yakin yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan. Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak suka dengan namja seperti itu.

Kamar mereka ternyata memiliki pemandangan yang sangat bagus. Baekhyun dan Luhan melonjak kegirangan melihat kemewahan dan fasilitas yang disediakan hotel tersebut. Pemandangan di luar balkon pun tak kalah menarik karena langsung dapat melihat pantai yang biru. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan begitu saja, mereka segera berganti baju dan langsung pergi ke Pantai itu.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi ke restorant hotel untuk mengikuti acara yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak hotel. Begitu memasuki restorant, kedua perempuan itu disambut oleh cahaya lilin yang memenuhi ruangan, memberikan kesan romantic. Alunan music dari biola dan piano mengiringi penyanyi berwajah cantik bergaun indah. Suaranya merdu memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun dan Luhan segera mencari meja mereka. Begitu duduk, seorang waiter segera menghampiri dan meletakkan hidangan makan malam di hadapan mereka.

Usai santap malam, acara pun bergulir ke permainan. Setiap tamu yang duduk diwajibkan untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Satu meja satu lagu, itu yang disampaikan oleh host acara tersebut. Karena Luhan tidak mau terpaksa Baekhyun yang berdiri dan berjalan ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars, Just The way you are. Lagu itu adalah lagu favoritnya dan lagu penuh kenangan menurut Baekhyun. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan lagu itu, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Saat menuruni panggung dan kembali ke mejanya, Baekhyun tidak menemukan Luhan. Saat memandang sekeliling ruangan, dia menemukan temannya itu sedang duduk di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan dengan seorang namja. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat menyadari siapa namja itu. Si namja tampan yang angkuh! Dan, saat menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, matanya semakin terbelalak. Kedua orang itu tampak sedang bertanding minum. Tanpa membuang waktu, Baekhyun menghampiri meja keduanya.

"Lu! Kau apa-apaan sih?' tegurnya saat telah berada disamping Luhan.

Luhan mendongak dan senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya yang telah merah padam akibat terlalu banyak minum.

"kebetulan kamu datang Baek. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar,"cerocosnya tanpa memedulikan teguran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melongo menatap Luhan yang bangkit dari kursinya. Tiba-tiba, tubuh temannya itu terhuyung. Baekhyun segera menangkapnya, sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai.

" kau mabuk, Lu!" kata Baekhyun cemas. "Kita kembali ke kamar saja,"kata Baekhyun kemudian.

Luhan menatapnya gusar. " kau mau aku kalah dari namja sombong itu,"bisiknya kesal.

" tapi kau udah mabuk Lu… kau juga tidak akan mungkin menang lawan dia," ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh pertimbangan. Lalu senyumnya mengembang. "kau benar Baek, aku tidak mungkin menang lawan dia tapi kau pasti bisa. Kau mau kan menggantikan aku?"pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,"aku tidak mau!"jawab Baekhyun.

" Jebal Baek, kali ini saja. Apa kau tak ingin balas dendam padanya,"ucap Luhan sambil memohon. Karena kasihan pada Luhan yang sudah mabuk akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

" Tuan Park, apa boleh kalau teman saya yang menggantikan, saya benar sudah mabuk,"Tanya Luhan pada namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

" OOO, baiklah tak masalah…"jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan wajah dingin.

"Apa kau yakin akan megalahkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sombong.

Hati Baekhyun panas, " aku akan mengalahkanmu" tekad Baekhyun. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan, gerutu Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Luhan melangkah menuju ke kamar karena dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Mereka berdua pun minum sampai menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh botol soju. Kepala Baekhyun sudah mulai pusing dan matanya pun hampir menutup begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Mereka tidak sadar kalau keadaan di sekelilingnya telah sepi.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda…"Seorang manager retorant menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Beberapa menit lagi, restorant akan tutup,"katanya memberitahu, lalu melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun memusatkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Senyumnya kali ini bukan senyuman sinis yang diperlihatkan waktu pertama bertemu tapi senyuman lembut.

"kajja, kita pergi…" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya heran. " Kemana?"tanyanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"kemana pun yang kau mau…" jawab Chanyeol sambil memapah Baekhyun.

Mereka melangkah terhuyung-huyung sambil tertawa dan ocehan yang tidak jelas dari mereka berdua. Akhirnya, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menutu pintunya. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. " Rambutmu bagus, seperti rambut Ji Eun…" Chanyeol menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Rambutmu harum…"bisiknya lembut, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terpana. Namja itu menatapnya lembut. Bola matanya berkilau indah, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

" Aku ingin tahu, apakah bibirmu juga selembut bibir Ji Eun?" ucap Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, tubuhnya sudah kembali ditarik merapat ke tubuh namja itu. Dia hanya mampu terpana saat melihat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Pandangannya nanar. Otaknya terasa kosong. Saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, Baekhyun pun mulai terhanyut. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman lembut namja itu. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya bergolak hebat saat ciuman Chanyeol semakin bergairah. Sesuatu yang dikiranya telah lenyap darinya. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Chanyeol. Pundak yang tegap dan kokoh. Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mencengkeramkan tangannya ke pundak namja itu dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan gairah yang sama.

Saat tangan namja itu membelai tubuhnya lembut, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah. Dia terlena. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat Chanyeol membopong tubuhnya dan membawa ke kamar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Kabut kenikmatan terlalu pekat menyelimuti otaknya. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat pakaiannya terlucuti satu demi satu. Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menelusuri setiap senti tubuhnya dengan tangan dan bibirnya. Baekhyun semakin terhanyut dan lupa akan segalanya.

Esok paginya, rasa panic melanda Baekhyun saat mendapati dirinya berada di kamar yang tidak di kenalnya. Apalagi mendapati Chanyeol berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama denganya dan dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Panik, Baekhyun segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Bagaimana dia bisa berada dalam satu selimut bersama dengan namja dalam keadaan seperti ini? Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu tadi malam. Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah, membuat namja yang tidur disampingnya terbangun dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun dalam isakkannya.

Baekhyun terpaku.

Dia mulai memahami apa yang terjadi. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis…"

Dia duduk di atas ranjang dan mulai membujuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa lega sekarang?" katanya gusar masih di antara isakkannya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "maksudnya?"Tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku—" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam kedua telapak tangannya. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Chanyeol terpaku menatapnya. Wajah namja itu pucat pasi. "Jadi…, jadi…, kau masih…?"tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal, lalu termenung sesaat. Akhirnya dia berkata,"aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kamu paham kan maksudku? Jika kamu… hamil?" kata Chanyeol. Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab Iphone-nya berbunyi.

"Yoebseyo,"ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Baek, kau dimana? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Luhan khawatir karena mendengar Baekhyun menangis.

"aku akan kembali sebentar lagi Lu" ucap Baekhyun dan segera mematikan teleponnya.

Sambil terisak, Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dengan memakai selimut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia segera memakai pakaiannya kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol yang sudah memakai pakaian. Dia mengambil Iphone yang ada diatas nakas dan segera pergi dari kamar itu. Sebelum Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar,

"Tunggu, ini kartu namaku, kau dapat menghubungiku kapan saja kalu terjadi sesuatu,"ucap Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu namanya.

Baekhyun mengambil kartu nama tersebut dan segera pergi. Chanyeol terduduk kembali di ranjangnya. Dia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa aku jadi bodoh seperti ini, batinnya membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati olehnya dan Luhan. Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam dan memeluk Luhan.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"Bagaimana ini Lu…"kata Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**TBC**

**Annyeong pembaca dan sisi readersnim**

**Ini chapter pertamanya. Hehe. Gimana? Makin penasaran gak? Wkwk**

**Buat yang nannya ini novel terjemahan atau bukan, sorry saya kurang tau. Setau saya sih bukan. Terus yang nannya ini GS apa gak? Iya, Ini GS kok **

**Buat yang mau ngasih saran dan kritiknya. Yuk mari, tapi jangan ngebash ya kak**

**Dengan Cinta**

**Deena**

**Kata terakhir. REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Baby Proposal**

**(Remake Novel Dahlian dan Gielda Latifa)**

**Main Cast : Chanbaek. GS for Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap kartu nama di tangannya. Kertas putih persegi panjang itu terasa begitu berat. Tak ada alamat rumah di sana. Hanya tertera nama perusahan, alamat kantor, nomor telpon kantor, dan nomor ponsel. Baekhyun tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini di kantor Chanyeol. Satu-satunya cara menelpon lelaki itu dulu dan minta bertemu dengannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan men-_dial _nomor yg terera di atas kartu nama. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar panggilan berbunyi. Namun, hingga nada panggilan berganti dengan nada _tuuut _panjang, lelaki itu tidak mengangkatnya. Baekhyun mendesah resah ia kembali me-_redial_ nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Kembali nada panggilan terdengar. Setelah nada panggil berbunyi lima kali, terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki menyapa. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih cepat.

"Chanyeol…?" panggilnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Maaf, dengan siapa, ya?"

"Aku… Baekhyun…"

Hening.

"Baekhyun siapa?" tanya rio akhirnya.

"Aku, Baekhyun….. kita ketemu di pulau jeju, tiga minggu yang lalu."

Kembali hening.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Aku ikut paket Valentine di Green Villa. Kau ingat? Waktu itu…. Kejadian itu…." Ia tercekat.

"Oh, kau…. Ada apa?" suara Chanyeol berubah dingin.

"Aku harus bertemu dengamu. Ada yang mau kubicara-"

"Soal….?"

Baekhyun mendesah resah. "Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Aku harus bicara empat mata dengan mu."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Oke." Akhirnya, dia menjawab.

Baekhyun menangkap kesan kalau Chanyeol tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu. "Dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

"Ummm, aku masih banyak urusan di kantor. Nanti akan kukabari….."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah. "Baiklah, kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor ini."

"Oke." Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Bayangan gelap tampak di bawah mata Baekhyun akibat tidak dapat memejamkan mata sepanjang malam. Chanyeol belum juga menghubunginya hingga saat ini. Baekhyun semakin bingung dan resah. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Dia berpikir keras sambil menyesap kopinya. Meskipun tidak menginginkannya, dia tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya. Dan, meskipun ia tidak mau mengasuhnya, anak ini tetep memiliki hak untuk hidup.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun membuat keputusan. Jika hingga malam Chanyeol tidak juga memberinya kabar, ia akan mendatangi kantornya besok pagi. Meskipun dia sadar, menemui orang sepenting Chanyeol di kantor bukan urusan mudah. Akan ada saja alasan yang akan di berikan resepsionis atau sekertarisnya nanti. Belum lagi _security._ Namun, Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menghindar dari tanggung jawabnya dengan mudah.

Sore hari, _ringtone _ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi pertanda ada sms masuk. Tanpa semangat, Baekhyun meletakan majalah yang sedang di bacanya dan maraih ponsel. Dia terkejut saat melihat nama Chanyeol tertulis di atas pesan singkatnya. Lelaki itu ingin bertemu dengannya pukul 19.00 di apartemen. Alamat dan nomor apartemennya tercantum di sana. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding. Pukul 17.00. masih cukup waktu baginya. Baekhyun segera membalas sms Chanyeol dan bersiap-siap.

Pukul 19.10 malam Baekhyun berdiri resah di depan pintu _penthouse_ Chanyeol. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia menekan bel di pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Seorang perempuan belia berdiri di hadapannya, mentap penuh tanda tanya. Mata Baekhyun menelai perempuan itu dengan cepat. Melihat penampilannya yang sangat sederhana, tidak mungkin perempuan itu memiliki hubungan saudara apa lagi kekasih Chanyeol. Mungkin ia hanya mengurus _penthouse_ lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol ada?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Saya Baekhyun. Saya ada janji dengan Chanyeol."

"Ooh…." Perempuan itu mengangguk paham. "Silakan masuk," katanya sambil membentangkan pintu lebih lebar.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati perempuan itu. Matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan tamu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ruangan itu luas, didesain dengan gaya minimalis dan sangat berkesan maskulin. Sebuah jendela besar terdapat di ujung ruangan. Sofa berwarna hitam dan dua buah kursi bergaya modern minimalis mengelilingi sebuah meja kopi pendek dan lebar. Beberapa buah lukisan tergatung di dindingnya. Baekhyun yakin, semua pasti karya pelukis ternama. Sebuah lampu perak terletak di sisi sofa.

"Tuan Chanyeol sedang mandi. Silakan duduk dulu, nona" ujar perempuan itu sambil melangkah masuk.

Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah sofa besar dan mengenyahkan tubuhnya. Meskipun sofa itu sangat empuk dan nyaman, rasa gelisah dan gugup membuatnya tidak dapat duduk dengan santai. Matanya memandang ke luar jendela, menatap puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit di luar sambil berpikir. Melihat gaya hidup Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu bisa memenuhi persyaratan yang akan di ajukannya. Hanya saja, apakah lelaki itu mau bertanggung jawab?

Chanyeol –yang telah di beri tahu mengenai kedatangan Baekhyun –menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu ruang tamu dan menyandarkan bahunya pada kusen. Sejak menerima telepon dari Baekhyun, ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan perempuan itu dan semua yang terjadi di pulau jeju. Mata tajamnya mengawasi Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Penampilan perempuan itu persis seperti yang diingatnya, hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan blus katun. Punggung perempuan itu tegak lurus dam kaku. Matanya menatap lurus keluar jenela, dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di pangkuannya.

Tegang; itulah yang terpancar dari sikap tubuh perempuan itu. Chanyeol hanya dapat mengawasi Baekhyun dari samping, tetapi apa yang di lihatnya berbeda dengan apa yang di ingatnya. Ternyata, Baekhyun lebih cantik. Wajahnya halus dan polos tanpa riasan. Tulang pipinya tinggi, bulu matanya panjang dan melengkung indah, hidungnya macung, sudut bibirnya yang merah melekuk ke atas member kesan tersenyum. Rambutnya panjang, lebat, dan indah, dengan poni yang berklai-klai di sibakkan oleh jemari lentik dari dahinya. Aura "Perempuan baik-baik" terpancar jelas dari sikapnya. Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, resah. Ia sudah dapat menebak tujuan perempuan itu mencarinya. Namun, ia masih berharap masih salah duga. Chanyeol menarik napas dalma-dalam, lalu melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Cepat, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. Matanya seolah terpaku pada lelaki itu. Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri kursi di sisi kiri sofa dan duduk, tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tampak sangat segar. T-shirt dan jins yang di kenakannya membuatnya tampak sangat kasual dan… sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang masih basah di biarkan berantakan tanpa di sisir, menimbulkan kesan urakan yang memikat. Harum _aftershave_-nya yang maskulin terhirup oleh hidung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun, dan untuk sesaat ia tertegun. Baru di sadari betapa indahnya mata Baekhyun. Besar dan bening. Kesan polos yang memancar dari sepasang mata itu begitu memikat hingga membuat Chanyeol resah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia segera menyandarkan punggunnya ke kursi sambil menarik napas dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya. "Baekhyun….?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterpanannya dan segera menundukan kepala. "Umm, aku…." Dia menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas gelisah di pangukuannya.

Chanyeol merasa tengkuknya dingin karena tegang. Mamun, ia tetap menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. Dingin.

"Aku…"

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Baekhyun tak meneruskan ucapannya. Perempuan yang membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun melangkah masuk sambil membawa baki berisi minuman. Setelah perempuan itu berlau, barulah ia kemabali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat didapatinya lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan matanya yang dingin dan tajam.

"Aku….," Baekhyun kembali menelan ludahnya, "hamil."

Chanyeol terkisap. Walaupun ia sudah menduga. Tetap saja ia terkejut dengan kabar yang di sampaikan oleh Baekhyun. Rasa panic mulai mencekam hatinya. Namun, keahliannya dalam menegndalikan ekspresi membuatnya tetap tampak tenang dan dingin. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia bingung karena Chanyeol tidak breaksi sedikit pun setelah mendengar ucapannya. Tatapan tajam dan dingin lelaki itu membuatnya semakin resah. Ia menundukkan pandangannya. Manatap kosong kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

"Kau yakin, itu anakku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mampu mengatasi keterkejutannya. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan ketus.

Baekhyun terperangah. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan mulut menganga. Kekesalan mulai merayapi hatinya. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi pertanyaan seperti ini, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Getir, marah, dan putus asa bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Ternyata, semua lelaki pada dasarnya sama. Bajingan! Hanya mau enaknya sendiri. Baekhyun membeliakan matanya. "Kau kan tau, jika kau lelaki pertama yang melakukannya kepadaku," ujarnya gusar.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Terpesona oleh mata Baekhyun yang membulat dan bernyala-nyala. Terpesona oleh bibir indah Baekhyun yang menipis. Kesan polos di wajahnya menghilang, tetapi perempuan itu malah tampak makin cantik. "Kau yakin, tidak melakukannya dengan pacarmu sekembalinya kita dari jeju?" tanyanya setelah akhirnya dapat bersuara kembali

Mata Baekhyun semakin membesar. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah. Tubuhnya semakin menegang. "Aku tidak punya pacar, dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan lelaki lain, selain….. kau!" jawabnya. Suaranya bergetar penuh emosi.

"Yah, kalau begitu, gugurkan saja," tukas Chanyeol santai.

Mata Baekhyun berkilat-kilat. Wajahnya memerah. Darah di tubuhnya seolah menggelegak. Kemarahannya semakin memuncak. Kedua tangan di pangkuannya saling mencengkram erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau –"

"Eomma tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi seperti Appa-mu, Chanyeol!"

Teguran keras seorang perempuan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh serentak kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun terpaku kaget, sementara hati Chanyeol mencelos. Seorang perempuan setengah baya, yang cantik dan modis, melangkah anggun menghampiri mereka. Dalam hati, Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri yang lupa bahwa ibunya akan datang malam ini. Dengan tatapan cemas, ia menatap ibunya yang duduk di sisi Baekhyun. Tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ibunya membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan menegur. "Eomma sudah mendengar semuanya, Chanyeol. Kau tidak boleh membuang bayi itu. Dia anakmu!" ujarnya tegas sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang ramping dan terbungkus sepatu mahal.

"Eomma…." Wajah Chanyeol memucat.

Perempuan itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku Kim Jaejoong, Eomma Chanyeol. Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Baekhyun….," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara mengambang. Ia belum pulih dari rasa terkejut karena kehadiran ibu Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi adalah ketidak sengajaan, eomma…."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah putranya dan menatapnya tajam. "Sengaja atau tidak, kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab. Nikahi Baekhyun."

"Tapi, aku –"

"Aku tidak ingin menikah!" potong Baekhyun, cepat dan tegas.

Chanyeol dan Jaejoong serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku…." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Begitu sulit rasanya mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Harga dirinya seolah tercabik. Ia merasa seperti seorang pengemis. Seumur hidup ia pantang meminta dari orang lain, apalagi orang yang tak di kenalnya. Namun, kini, ia tersududt. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya. Ia mengangkat dagu, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan angkuh. "Aku hanya ingin kau membiyai hidupku sampai aku melahirkan. Setelah itu, anak ini akan jadi milikmu…. Seutuhnya."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut hingga kedua alisnya yang panjang dan tebal bertaut di pangkal hidungnya. "Maksudmu…., aku yang mengasuhnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sergah Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Pilih ini, atau…. Nikah?"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ingin mengasuhnya?" tanaya Jaejoong, tak percaya.

"Aku tidak inginmmelihatnya." Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Chanyeol dan Jaejoong menatap Baekhyun, terkejut.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Jaejoong lagi masih tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin menikah, apalagi mempunyai anak," jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah aku masih harus membiyai kehidupanmu setelah anak ini lahir?" tanya Chanyeol spekulatif.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Persyaratan yang di ajukan Baekhyun jelas menguntungkannya. Namun, mengasuh seorang anak, merupakan tanggung jawab besar. Kehadiran seorang anak dalam kehidupannya tentu akan membuatnya harus mengubah pola hidupnya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia sanggup melakukannya. Apalagi, anak ini bukan anak yang di harapkannya. Namun, semua itu masih lebih baik dari pada harus menikahi Baekhyun. Perempuan yang tidak di cintainya, bahkan tidak di kenalnya. Seandainya saja ibunya tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba, mungkin ia masih bisa membujuk Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan saja kandungannya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan persyaratan yang kau , aku akan membuat pernyataan hitam di atas putih."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Jaejoong mengulurkann tangannya, dan menangkupkannya di atas tangan Baekhyun yang masih saling bertaut. "Kamu tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya lagi, Baekhyun?" tanyanya lembut hingga membuat Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur cemas.

"Keputusan saya sudah bulat, Ahjumma"

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu jika surat pernyataan itu sudah disiapkan oleh pengacaraku," katanya cepat, sebelum ibunya mengajukan usulan yang akan membuatnya semakin tersudut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa dengan gerakan perlahan dan anggun.

"Saya pamit, Ahjumma" katanya pada Jaejoong.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyun" ujar Jaejoong lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih, lalu melangkah keluar dari _penthouse_ Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya duduk di kursinya sambil manatap kepergian Baekhyun. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Semua yang terjadi terlalu mengejutkannya. Ia menatap kosong punggung Baekhyun hingga perempuan itu lenyap di balik pintu ke luar _penthouse-_nya.

Baekhyun berbaring diam di atas ranjang dengan kepala berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar tidurnya yang sempit. Ia menghela napas panjang. Resah. Kehamilan ini membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia tidak ingin menikah apalagi memiliki anak, tidak ingin bernasib serupa dengan ibunya. Baekhyun kembali menghela napas panjang. Kenangan pahit masa kecil melintas dalam benaknya.

Dia sering melihat ayahnya memukuli ibunya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Perlakuan ayah pada ibunya sangat melukai hati Baekhyun. Saat masih kecil, setiap kali mendengar jerit kesakitan ibunya yang tengah di siksa ayahnya, ia hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan di dalam kamar. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya selain menangis. Saat ia mulai besar, setiap kali ia berusaha melindungi ibunya dari siksaan ayahnya, tak jarang ia sendiri menjadi sasaran. Pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah bengap sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Jatuh atau terbentur benda keras, selalu menjadi alasannya jika teman-temannya dan para guru bertanya.

Setaip kali Baekhyun bertanya pada ibunya, mengapa beliau tidak mau meninggalkan ayahnya, alasan ibunya selalu sama kehadiran Baekhyun-lah yang membuat beliau tidak mau bercerai dari ayahnya. Kehadiran anak –Baekhyun mendengus kesal –sebuah alasan yang amat klise.

Setelah selesai kuliah, Baekhyun meminta ibunya bercerai. Baekhyun sudah dewasa hingga tidak ada lagi alasan bagi ibunya untuk tetap bertahan di sisi ayahnya. Namun, jawaban yang di terima Baekhyun sangat mengecewakan. Ibunya merasa tidak mampu menunggalkan ayahnya. Ibunya merasa sudah terlambat. Ia telah terlalu lama menggantungkan hidupnya pada ayahnya. Tak punya keahlian apa pun dan merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk mulai hidup mandiri. Ibunya jelas terlalu mencintai ayahnya dan tidak dapat hidup berpisah darinya. Beliau bahkan menganggap perlakuan kasar ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Sesuatu yang di terimanya dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Ia sangat kecewa pada ibunya dan tidak mau bernasib serupa dengan ibunya. Namun, kini hidupnya berubah. Lagi-lagi, gara-gara kehadiran anak dalam rahimnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Namun, dia tidak perlu khawatir. Ia lebih pintar dan mandiri dari pada ibunya. Ia tidak mau terperangkap dalam perkawinan hanya karena terlanjur hamil. Begitu anak ini lahir, ia akan kembali bebas. Kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu saat itu tiba.

**TBC...**

**Ini chapter ke-2nya. Gimana? Makin penasaran gak? Wkwk**

**Buat yang bilang ini sama seperti ff 'Baddest Male'. Gak kok ini beda. Soalnya Author juga suka ff Baddest Male :) **

**Trus yang nanya ini GS apa gak. Iya kak, Ini GS^^**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih kritik dan sarannya.**

**Thank You for review**

**With Love**

**DeeNa**

**Last Word. REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Baby Proposal**

**(Remake Novel Dahlian dan Gielda Latifa)**

**Main Cast : Chanbaek. GS for Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pernikahan Ji Eun, Chanyeol menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Berusaha keras untuk melupakan kekasihnya dan mengacuhkan rasa sakit hatinya. Lupa diri dan lupa waktu. Jika ibunya tidak mengingatkan, ia pasti lupa pada Baekhyun. Lupa pada kewajibannya mengurus perempuan itu selama masa kehamilan.

Sore ini, Chanyeol telah berjanji untuk menemani Baekhyun menemui dokter kandungan. Sejak pagi, ia telah memberi tahu asistennya untuk membatalkan semua acaranya setelah pukul 16.00. namun, tanpa diduga. Seorang tamu penting datang tanpa membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemuinya.

Waktu bergulir teramat cepat. Pukul 16.30! tergesa-gesa ia menyudahi pertemuannya. Sambil memohon maaf, Chanyeol berjanji akan mengatur pertemuan berikutnya. Begitu tamunya berlalu dari ruang _metting_, Chanyeol menyuruh asistennya untuk menyiapkan mobil dan menyuruh sopirnya pulang. Ia akan menyetir sendiri.

Lambroghini Gallardo hitam itu melaju cepat meninggalkan perkarangan kantor, tetapi kemacetan di jalan raya menghalagi lajunya. Chanyeol meremas setir mobilnya, cemas. Ia tahu ia sudah terlambat, tapi kemacetan ini membuatnya semakin terlambat. Ia hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun belum pulang hingga ia tiba di rumah sakit. Chanyeol tidak mau di tegur lagi oleh ibunya.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 17.25 ketika Chanyeol tiba di ruang bagian kandungan. Mata Chanyeol manyapu seluruh ruang yang _lux_ itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di ruang tunggu. Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri seorang perawat yang berada di meja jaga.

"Maaf suster, apa ada yang bernama Baekhyun? Pasien Dokter Lee? Sebenarnya dia sudah membuat janji dengan Dokter Lee. Dan waktunya…. Pukul lima!" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, Nona Baekhyun baru saja masuk. Tuan suaminya? sepertinya dari tadi Nona Baekhyun menunggu seseorang karena ia membiarkan pasien lain masuk terlebih dahulu," jawab perawat itu sopan.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia masih merasa risih jika seseorang menyebutnya sebagai suami Baekhyun. Ditatapnya perawat itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Saya memang Appa dari anak itu! Bisa saya masuk ke ruang Dokter Lee?" tanyanya kesal.

"Oh….., silakan!" ujar si perawat dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol segera masuk keruangan Dr. Lee. Di sana, ia melihat seorang perawat lain sedang membantu Baekhyun berbaring di tempat priksa.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga, Chanyeol!" seri Dr. Lee ceria. Dr. Lee adalah anak Dr. Lee Minho , dokter yang sudah lama mengenal keluarga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangn menegur, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dr. Lee.

"Ayo, Chanyeol kita lihat calon anakmu!" kata dokter itu, masih dengan suara cerianya.

Chanyeol melangkah ragu menghampiri tempat periksa. Ia melihat Baekhyun sudah berbaring di atas ranjang periksa. Rambut indah perempuan itu tregerai di atas ranjang, memberi kesan senusual yang aneh membuat Chanyeol resah. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Dr. Lee yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan. Perasaan Chanyeol ngilu melihat berbagai alat periksa kandungan. Namun, keadaan saat itu menyudutkannya untuk bersikap _gentleman_. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Dr. Lee yang berdiri di dekat sebuah monitor, tapi Dr. Lee malah memberi isyarat padanya agar berada di sisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Dr. Lee, ragu. Namun, akhirnya, ia menurut juga. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di sisinya.

Seorang perawat meneylimuti tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas pinggul, lalu menaikan ujung baju perempau itu hingga perutnya setengah terbuka. Chanyeol jengah melihat pemandangana itu. Perut Baekhyun yang mulus membuat napasnya tercekat. Tampakmya, perempuan itu salah tingkah. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang mulus.

Dr. Lee tertawa melihat rona merah di wajah Baekhyun. "Masa sama suami sendiri malu-malu?" godanya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona, sedangkan Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah di sisnya. Lelaki itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Sambil tersenyum geli, Dr. Lee menuangkan gel ke perut Baekhyun, lalu memperhatikan monitor. "Lihat, yeol bulatan sebelah sini, adalah calon anakmu!" katanya sambil menunjuk monitor dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, tidak mengerti. Baginya, gambar hitam putih di monitor tampak tidak jelas. Sulit baginya untuk memastikan mana calon anaknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba suara berdetak keras mengejutkan.

"Apa kau dengar detak jantung anakmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Dr. Lee membuat Chanyeol terperangah.

_ Dug-dug-dug-dug-dug-dug….._

Chanyeol terkesima. Detak jantung itu…, detak jantung…. Anaknya! Tapi, mengapa detak jantung itu terdengar begitu cepat, mengalahkan detak jantungnya sendiri? Chanyeol menatap Dr. Lee dengan cemas. Tampaknya, dokter itu tidak menyadari keanehan itu dan terus memperhatikan monitor dengan wajah tenang. "Dok…,?"

"Hmm…?"

"Normalkah detak jantung secepat itu…?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

Dr. Lee tertawa kecil tanpamengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor. "Sangat normal, Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke monitor, memperhatikan gambar hitam putih itu dengan seksama. Mencari wujud anaknya. Mata Chanyeol terbeliak saat melihat bulatan lonjong sebesar kacang polong, dengan bulatan kecil di ujungnya. Itukah anaknya? "Dok….?"

Dr. Lee menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. "Hmm..?"

"Apakah bulatan yang itu, bayinya?" Chanyeol menunjuk monitor.

Dr. Lee mengalihkan pandanganya kembali pada monitor, lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol menatap bulatan kecil itu dengan mata nanar. Anaknya! Rasa takjub, bahagia, tidak percaya, dan bangga,bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Ini sebuah keajaiban! Perasaan Chanyeol begitu tersentuh. Tanpa di sadari, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya. Anaknya tampak begitu mungil. Walaupun bentuknya masih seperti kacang polong, tapi baginya tampak menggemaskan. Ia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik atau tampan. Dan, ia adalah ayahnya! Tak dapat di gambarkan perasaan bahagia dan bangga yang muncul di hatinya.

"Nah, kau sudah melihat anakmu, bukan?" sekarang bantu Eommanya turun." Sambil meletakan alat USG, Dr. Lee mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Dan, jangan terus meremas tangan istrimu! Bisa-bisa kau mematahkan tulang jarinya!" ujarnya menambahkan.

Chanyeol menatap Dr. Lee bingung. Dilihatnya dokter dan perawat yang membantunya tersenyum geli. Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya. Dia merasa malu saat menyadari dirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, dan dengan canggung membantu Baekhyun turun dari tempat periksa.

Dr. Lee kembali ke mejanya, diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka duduk di hadapan si dokter.

"Chanyeol, mulai saat ini kau harus memperhatikan kesehatan istrimu. Dari datanya, berat badannya –untuk usia kandunagan saat ini – kurang dari standar, kau juga harus menjaga emosinya, sebab emosi si Eomma yang tak terkendali dapat mempengaruhi kondisi janin.. " nasihat Dr. Lee pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa takjub, hanya menatap nanar Dr. Lee. Kali ini, tidak ada kekesalan di hatinya saat dokter menyebut Baekhyun sebagai istrinya. Sebaliknya, jantungnya berdesir tanpa bisa di mengerti.

"Aku sarankan, kalian ikut kelas _parent's sharing_, yang sudah ada di rumah sakit ini. Di kelas itu, para calon orang tua saling berdiskusi, berbagi pengalaman, dan berbagi tip. Tentu saja, akan ada dokter ahli di sana," jelas Dr. Lee lagi, sambil membuat catatan di buku data Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengagguk pelan. Ia melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya. Dilihatnya perempuan itu masih membisu. Sepanjang pemeriksaan berlangsung hingga detik ini, tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir indahnya.

Setelah Dr. Lee memberikan resep vitamin yang harus dikonsumsi Baekhyun, mereka pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari ruangan Dr. Lee.

Begitu mendapatkan vitamin yang di perlukan Baekhyun di apotik, Chanyeol menawarkan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

Dalam perjalanan, keduanya membisu. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol belum bisa mempercayai keajaiban yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah! Rasa bahagia dan bangga masih menguasai hatinya. Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan bayinya dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan menjadi ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ayahnya. Berkali-kali ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sisinya. Perempuan itu tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kita makan malam dulu, ya…" ujar Chanyeol canggung, memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia menatap Chanyeol heran, lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sebuah meja di sisi jendela restoran bernuansa klasik eropa. Sorang _waiter_ berdiri di sisi meja, siap mencatat pesanan mereka. Tanpa melihat daftar menu yang di serahkan _waiter _dan tanpa meminta pendapat Baekhyun, Chanyeol memesan dua buah _tenderloin steak _dengan saus jamur tanpa hidangan pembuka.

Baekhyun menatap kosong pada Chanyeol. Ia enggan protes. Ia tidak peduli apa yang di pesan lelaki itu. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Untunglah, Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Belakangan ini, nafsu makannya bertambah, tetapi ia sering membiarkan dirinya kelaparan. Sejak hamil dan berhenti kerja, ia malas memasak, apalagi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Ia malas melakukan apapun. Kerjanya hanya tidur-tiduran sepanjang hari.

"Ini makanan yang di rekomendasikan _chef_ di sini. Menurutku lumayan enak," ujar Chanyeol setelah _waiter _berlalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan mereka tiba. Begitu hidangan di letakan di hadapannya, Chanyeol langsung maraih garpu dan pisau _steak_, lalu mamemotong _steak_-nya. Baekhyun heran melihat perbuatan lelaki itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tidak langsung saja memakannya, tetapi malah memotongnya menjdai potongan-potongan kecil. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh, lalu meraih pisau _steak_ dan garpunya. Apa pun yang di lakukan Chanyeol, sama sekali bukan urusannya!

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak memasukan secuil daging ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih piring Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes , lelaki itu telah menukar piringnya. Baekhyun melongo melihat sikap Chanyeol yang aneh itu.

"Mengapa hanya diam?" tanya Chanyeol, saat menyadari cara Baekhyun menatapnya. "Aku memotongnya, agar kau mudah memakannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi."

"Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil kembali memotong daging di hadapannya, dan memasukan ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menurunkan pandangannya ke _ste__a__k_ di hadapannya, yang sudah berjajar rapi dalam potongan-potongan kecil. Rasa hangat meneyelimuti hatinya. Ia menusuk sepotong _steak _dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Dagingnya terasa lembut, dan saus jamurnya terasa meleleh di mulut Baekhyun. Sangat lezat!

Chanyeol menyantap makanannya sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang pada perempunan di hadapannya, yang tampaknya sangat menikmati makanannya. Perasaannya takjub, bahagia dan bingung bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Anaknya ada di dalam rahim Baekhyun. Perlahan, tetapi pasti, sedang tumbuh di sana. Setiap makanan yang di makan Baekhyun adalah demi anaknya. Chanyeol mengamati mata bening Baekhyun yang indah. Rasa hangat yang meresahkan menjalari hatinya saat menyadari Baekhyun pusat kehidupan anaknya. Ia gelisah saat menyadari tidak ada rasa kesal akibat terjebak dalam situasi yang rumit ini. Tidak ada lagi keterpaksaan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Ia ingin tahu perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Apakah perempuan itu sebahagia dirinya? Namun, Baekhyun tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ada kekecewaan yang muncul saat melihat wajah muram Baekhyun. Kekecewaan yang juga tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol segera menundukan pandangannya. Menghindar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya menggelang, salah tingkah.

Mereka kemabali makan malam tanap berrbicara. Menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun. Setelah selesai makan, seorang _waiters_ menghampiri dan meletakan dua potong _strawberry shortcake_ di meja mereka. Air liur Baekhyun hampir menetes melihat _cake_ di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia meraih sendok kecil dan melahap _cake _itu. Ia bahkan tidak perduli saat Chanyeol mengatakan akan ke toilet sebentar. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan kantong pelastik kecil berlogo restoran yang di bawa Chanyeol sekembalinya dari toilet.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, lalu menyekanya dengan serbet. Ia merasa puas dan kenyang. Makan malam ini adalah makan malam ternikmat selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Bahkan, makan malam di Green Villa –saat liburan waktu itu – tidak terasa senikmat ini.

Setelah Chanyeol membayar makanan, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah ke luar restoran. Tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol yang melangkah di belakangnya, ia melangkah ke tempat mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

Setibanya di rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar memperhatikan rumah perempuan itu. Rumah itu sangat kecil dan tampak tak terurus. "Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sendiri," jawab Baekhyun tak acuh sambil melangkah ke luar dari mobil.

"Baekhyun-ahh…" panggil Chanyeol canggung.

Baekhyunn menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh lewat atas bahunya. "Apa?"

Kening perempuan itu berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol menyodorkan kantong pelastik kecil padanya. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya. Ia hanya dapat melihat sebuah kotak kecil di dalam kantong plastic itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, manatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"_Strawberry shortcake,"_ kata Chanyeol,seolah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Kulihat kau begitu lahap memakannya jadi ku pikir kau pasti sangat suka kue itu."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol begitu memperhatikannya. _Steak_ yang di potong kecil-kecil, dan sekarang _strawberry shortcake_. Semua ini membuatnya bingung. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa bilang?" sergah Chanyeol. "Kau lupa, Dokter Lee bilang jika berat badanmu kurang dari standar ibu hamil yang seharusnya? Dan, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengurusmu dengan baik sampai bayi itu lahir. Mulai detik ini aku harus membuatmu menjadi lebih berisi, sesuai dengan berat yang seharusnya dimiliki ibu hamil! Jadi, jangan biarkan dirimu kelaparan," kata Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun semakin terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana Chanyeol tahu kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini; lebih suka membiarkan dirinya kelaparan hanya karena malas?

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun meraih kantong pelastik dari tangan Chanyeol, melangkah ke luar mobil dan menutup pintunya. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol berlalu, Baekhyun langsung melangkah menyebrangi perkarangan kecil rumahnya.

Semua ini terasa aneh baginya. Bagaimana mungkin, Chanyeol yang selama ini dingin dan angkuh, yang kerap membuat hati Baekhyun menciut dengan tatapan tajamnya, kini begitu penuh perhatian padanya. Yang lebih tidak dapat di mengerti olehnya adalah perasaan hangat yang menglair ke dalam hatinya.

**TBC...**

**Ini udah lanjut Chapter 3 nya. Gimana makin penasaran gak nih? Hehe  
Maaf ya kurang panjang. DeeNa lagi sibuk juga ini. Ini udah DeeNa usahain buat ngepanjangin. And see? Cuman 2k aja :(. DeeNa lagi sibuk mau praktikum masuk lab. Mau ujian, dll. Buat himura yang nanya DeeNa punya edisi ebook. DeeNa gak punya. Punyanya Novelnya :( Dan iya emang itu udah dihapus dari semua website e-book. Yang aku tau sih gitu. Hehehe :D  
Thanks ya yang udah review. DeeNa cinta kalian. Muah muah muah /kissue satu2/?**

**With Love**

**DeeNa**

**Last Word. REVIEW?  
DeeNa usahain. Nanti chap 4nya bakalan 4k/? wkwk. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Baby Proposal**

**(Remake Novel Dahlian dan Gielda Latifa)**

**Main Cast : Chanbaek. GS for Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan perut keroncongan. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat pada _strawberry short cake_ yang tersimpan di lemari esnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke dapur. Baekhyun membuka lemari es, mengambil sepotong _cake_ dan langsung melahapnya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengganggu keasikannya. Baekhyun menghela napas kesal. Ia memasukan _cake_ –yang belum dihabiskannya –kembali ke dalam lemari es, lalu melangkah ke ruang duduk.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat membuka pintu. Dua orang pria berpakain ala main _dinning room first class_ restoran, berada di dengan sebuah _trolly_ yang di penuhi nampan-nampan Sliver bertpenutup. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kedua _waiter_ itu dengan mulut menganga.

"Selamap pagi, Nona…. Kami di suruh Tuan Chanyeol untuk membawakan sarapan," sapa seirang _waiter_ sambil mendorong _trolly_ masuk. Membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menyingkir dari ambang pintu karena tak ingin kakinya terlindas oleh _trolly_

Kedua _waiter_ itu membuka penutup-penutup nampan. Baekhyun semakin melongo melihat hidangan ala _American breakfast_ tersaji di hadapannya; jus lengkap dengan _fruit plater_-nya, _toast, omelet, sausge_, dan teh. Semua tampak menggugah selera. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berlari ke kamar. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mencari nomor ponsel Chanyeol di _phonebook-_nya. Tepat sebelum ia menekan tombol untuk men-_dial _nomor Chanyeol, ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Chanyeol tertera di layarnya.

"Baek, kuharap kau tidak melewatkan sarapan pagimu." Suara Chanyeol yang tegas dan memerintah langsung terdengar begitu Baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Sarapan pagi sangat penting untuk energimu dan… bayi." Chanyeol terdengar sedikit canggung saat mengucapkan kata bayi. "Jangan sampai kau tidak menghabiskan makanan yang telah aku sediakan!" Suaranya kembali tegas.

Baekhyun baru membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya tetapi Chanyeol sudah terlanjur memutuskan telepon. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Belum habis rasa keterkejutannya oleh kedatangan _waiter_ suruhan Chanyeol, kini lelaki itu telah membuatnya kesal karena seenaknya mematikan telepon tanpa memberinya kesempatan berbicara.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali keruang duduk,. Dipandangi semua hidangan yang telah di letakan di atas meja kopinya yang kecil. Semuanya begitu menggugah selera. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tak acuh saat kedua_ waiter_ itu undur diri. Ia duduk di sofa dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya yang mewah.

Kejadian itu terulang lagi pada siang dan malam harinya. Chanyeol kembali menyuruh dua _waiter_ mengantarkan makan siang dan malam yang mewah untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah. Ternyata, Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan niatnya untuk membuat badan Baekhyun naik. Namun, Baekhyun tidak dapat menyangkal, ia menikmati perhatian-perhatian kecil yang di berikan lelaki itu. Ditambah lagi, kini ia bisa bermalas-malasan tanap harus kelaparan.

Sore hari, saat Baekhyun sedang menonton TV sambil menikmati makanan kecil yang di antar oleh orang suruhan Chanyeol, terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Baekhyun menoleh, memandang ke luar jendela. Dia terkejut saat melihat mobil mewah Chanyeol terparkir di depan rumahnya. Tak lama kenudian, lelaki itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melengkah menyebrangi perkarangan kecilnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Paru-parunya seolah berhenti menarik udara. Chanyeol tampak sedikit lelah. Ia juga tidak menggunakna jasnya. Lengan bajunya di gulung sebatas siku, dasinya tergantung longgar di leher, dan rambutnya sudah kembali berantakan. Namun, secara keseluruhan penampilan Chanyeol yang sedikit serampangan itu justru makin memikat.

Begitu tersadar dari keterpanaannya, Baekhyun segera meletakan cemilannya di atas meja kecil kopi dan beranjak menghampiri pintu. Ia membuka pintu tepat saat Chanyeol akan mengetuk pintu. Untung saja refleks lelaki itu sangat bagus. Ia segera menghentikan tangannya tepat sebelum mengenai kepala Baekhyun. Tangannya yang tergantung di udara membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

Baekhyun mendongak. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menghapus senyum geli dari wajahnya.

"Ibuku menyuruhku membawamu ke kelas _parent's sharing_," kata Chanyeol sambil menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya tertekuk.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku," ujar Baekhyun lembut

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu, Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya. Baru saat itu Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek. Napas Chanyeol tercekat saat melihat kaki Baekhyun yang panjang dan ramping. Lekuk tubuh perempuan itu terpeta jelas di balik T-shirt ketatnya. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Untuk mengendalikan dirinya, Chanyeol segera menghampiri sofa dan mengenyakan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu. Menunggu Baekhyun sambil mengamati isi rumah Baekhyun. Rasa ibanya muncul saat melihat perabotan usang yang mengisi ruang duduk Baekhyun.

_Parent's sharing_ di adakan di salah satu ruangan luas di rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun _chek up_ kandungan. Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di sana, sudah ada beberapa pasangan suami-istri menunggu sambil mengobrol; ada yang usai kandungannya masih muda –seperti Baekhyun –dan ada pula yang sudah akan melahirkan. Semua duduk di lantai praktek, membentuk lingkaran.

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tampaknya, semua pasangan di sini telah saling mengenal. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, dan melihat keraguan di mata perempuan itu. Perlahan, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya bergabung dengan pasangan lain. Baekhyun, mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ragu sambil mengikutinya.

Mereka menghampiri pasangan suami-istri berusia tiga puluhan dan duduk di sisi mereka. Pasangan itu tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu memperkenalkan diri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan salah tingkah saat pasangan itu menyangkan mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri. Untunglah, seorang dokter segera bergabung dan menyelamatkan mereka.

_Parent's sharing_ dimuali dengan sesi berbagi pengalaman dari para pasangan yang istrinya pernah melahirkan. Mereka menceritakan pengalaman selama hamil hingga melahirkan. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan sesi curhat, saat para istri –yang baru pertama hamil – menceritakan keluha-keluhan mereka. Sesi berikutnya adalah berbagi tip dari pasangan yang sudah memiliki anak untuk para suami dan di tambah dari dokter.

Dokter mengingatkan para suami untuk selalu memperhatikan emosi istri mereka selama kehamilan. Para suami di anjurkan tidak membuat para istri terpancing emosi kerena bisa mengakibatkan jabang bayi terganggu. Sebagi penutup, dokter memberikan terapi untuk membuat para istri yang sedang hamil lebih rileks karena bisanya ibu hamil sering mengalami ketegangan otot.

Baekhyun melihat para suami berpindah tempat kehadapan istrinya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ada serbersit kesedihan menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia iri pada para istri yang mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari suaminya. Sementara dirinya? Pandangan Baekhyun memburam. Ia menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menggenang. Diam-diam, ia menyeka matanya.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan kakinya di sentuh. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di hadapannya. Lelaki itu yang sejak tadi berada di sisinya, tiba-tiba saja sudah di hadapannya. Chanyeol menyimak dokter yang sedang memberi peragaan terapi, lalu memperaktikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia menarik kaki Baekhyun parlahan sehingga terjulur le depan, kemudian menyentuh jari kakinya. Memijatnya lembut hingga betis. Baekhyun terpaku manatap Chanyeol yang menunduk, berkonsentrasi penuh pada kakinya. Sejumput rambutnya jatuh di dahi, membuat wajahnya menggemaskan. Pijatan Chanyeol membuat otot-otot Baekhyun menjadi rileks, sekaligus membuatnya resah. Ia menatap tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana tangan yang tampak kuat dan kokoh itu dapat memijat kakinya dengan begitu lembut.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh pada dokter yang masih memperagakan terapi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak selama beberapa detik, dan napasnya terhenti. Ini pertama kali Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu tersenyum. Walaupun hanya sebuah senyum tipis, mampu melenyapkan aura dingin dari lelaki itu, dan... membuatnya semakin tampan. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, resah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu.

Selesai memijat kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapan perempuan itu dan pindah ke balik punggung Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu menyentuh pundaknya, tetapi pijatan lembut Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali melemas. Ketegangan ototnya mengendur, dan ia merasa rileks. Namun, saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh tengkuknya, Baekhyun berjengit seolah tersengat listrik, hawa panas mengaliri tubuhnya, menimbulkan getaran aneh yang meresahkan. Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol, dan menunduk dengan wajah merona.

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol terpaku. Ia menatap Baekhun tanpa berkata-kata. Ia meyudahi pijatannya dan duduk di sisi Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia ikut memijat Baekhyun. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa di pikirkannnya terlebih dulu. Mengamati dokter yang masih memperagakkann terapi tanpa berkata-kata. Wajah lelaki itu kembali tanap ekspersi, tapi dalam hati ia sangat gelisah. Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu mendengar saran dokter untuk ikut _parent's sharing_ ini.

Setelah selesai mengikuti kelas _parent's sharing_, tanpa banyak berbasa-basi dengan pasangan lainnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ada obrolan basa-basi di anatara mereka. Keduanya duduk diam dan canggung sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring malas di sofa sambil menonton Tv, saat terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat. Siapa lagi yang datang mengdarai mobil jika bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa dan memandnag keluar jendela. Tepat dugaannya! Dlihatnya lelaki itu sedang melangkah melintasi perkarangan rumah. Namun, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol datang kerumahnya malam-malam begini. Bukankah ia sudah menyuruh orang mengantarkan makan malamnya?

Baekhyun membuka pintu sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengetuknya. Chanyeol derdiri santai di hadapannya. Tampak jelas, lelaki itu tidak berniat mengetuk pintu. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Baekhyun sulit bernapas seketika dan jantungnnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Cepatlah ganti baju," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Ia menatap Chanyeol, tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti bosan seharian di rumah, makanya aku mengajakmu nonton." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Nonton….?" Suara Baekhyun mengambang. Ia menatap Chanyeol nanar.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, nonton. Aku sudah memesan tiket di Megablitz."

"Megablitz ...?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak tanya." Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun, memutar tubuh perempuan itu hingga memunggunginya, lalu mendorongnya pelan. "Cepat, ganti baju."

Baekhyun tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. lagi ia segera menukar baju.

Ruangan Megablitz benar-benar berbeda dengan bioskop yang biasa di kunjungi Baekhyun. Sangat mewah. Kursi-kursinya lebih besar dan nyaman. Penontonnya juga tidak sebanyak pengunjung 21. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di barisan paling belakang.

Selama beberapa saat, konsentrasi Chanyeol tertuju pada layar lebar di hadapannya, hingga tiba-tiba ia menyadari perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya begitu tenang. Seolah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Chanyeol menoleh. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas. Chanyeol melepas jaket yang di kenakannya, dan menyelimuti tubuh perempuan itu.

Di luar kehendaknya, Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Ia merasa heran. Apakan selama ini ia tidak memperhatikan atau Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi cantik? Aroma bunga menguar dari rambut dan tubuh perenpuan itu bagitu menggoda, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mencegah keinginannya untuk menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah perempaun itu. Ia menyibakan sejumput rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, dan membelai pipinya. Kulit perempuan itu begitu lembut di talapak tangannya. Dilihatnya perempuan itu bergerak dan membuka matanya. Baekhyun mengerejapkan mata, dan menatap Chanyeol. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata bening Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang, tetapi ia tidak manpu mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terperangah saat menyadari Chanyeol membungkuk di atas tubuhnya. Cara Chanyeol menatapnya membuatnya resah. Lembut dan dalam. Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di pipinya, membuat aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat di nadinya. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Ia tidak tahan di sentuh seperti itu oleh Chanyeol, tetapi tatapan lelaki itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak, bahkan tidak dapat berpikir.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap terpaku pada mata Baekhyun, sementara jari-jarinya terus membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun. Membuat kaki Baekhyun lemas seketika. Tidak. Tak hanya kakinya, tetapi seluru tubuhnya. Sensasi yang di timbulkan oleh sentuhan Chanyeol membuat perutnya terasa mulas. Jari Chanyeol yang kini menelusuri bibirnya dan cara lelaki itu menatapnya , membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun seolah dijalari arus listrik. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tangan Chanyeol.

Gerakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Lelaki itu segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Canggung, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Hatinya resah. Ia tidal bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada film yang di putar. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membelai wajah dan bibir Baekhyun. Ia bahkan ingin dari sekedar membelai bibir perempuan itu. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergolak, membuatnya gelisah.

"A-aku ketiduran ya?" gumam Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menyingkirkan jaket Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. "Gomawo," katanya sambil menyodorkn jaket Chanyeol, mengembalikannya.

"Pakai saja. Sepertinya kau kedinginan.," gumam Chanyeol. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca.

Baekhyun tidak berkata-kata lagi. ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah layar, tetapi tidak berkonsetrasi. Ia bergerak-gerak resah di kursinya. Sentuhan Chanyeol masih terasa di bibirnya, membut tubuhnya kembali merinding. Baekhyun segera mengigit bibirnya keras-keras.

Mungkin Chanyeol mulai menyukainya? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang ia tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk sikap Chanyeol tadi, ia yakin, lelaki itu tidak mungkin menyukainya! Baekhyun harus memperingati dirinya, bahwa semua perhatian Chanyeol padanya tidak lebih dari sebuah kewajiban semata. Ia tidak, boleh terbawa oleh perasaan yang muai tumbuh di hatinya. Ia tidak boleh bermimpi. Seandainya ia tidak hamil, bisa jadi Chanyeol bahkan tidak sudi bertemu dengannya.

**TBC**

**With Love**

**DeeNa**

**Last Word. REVIEW?**


End file.
